Flashpoint (film)
Flashpoint is a superhero action film based on the comic book story arc of the same name. It is part of the Elseworlds film series, a side project of the DC Extended Universe with no real relation to it. It mainly follows the storyline of the same name, while also incorporating elements from the video game Injustice: Gods Among Us, the graphic novel Superman: Red Son, and the animated film Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths. Plot After years of investigating his mother's murder, Barry Allen discovers his mother's true killer to be Eobard Thawne, a.k.a. the "Reverse-Flash", Barry's mortal enemy. The two take to the streets as they both fight and race each other. As he continues to run, Barry sees blue light around both of them, before he sees nothing but black. He wakes up in his office at the Central City Police Department, believing he'd just had a nightmare. He soon realizes that he is now in an alternate reality in which he does not have his speed and that his mother is alive. In Gotham City, Batman interrogates a criminal about the whereabouts of Scarecrow. When the criminal refuses to cooperate, Batman throws him off the roof of a building, but the criminal is saved by Cyborg. Cyborg tries to convince Batman to join the Insurgency movement, which Batman refuses. Meanwhile in England, Insurgency agents Steve Trevor and Hal Jordan infiltrate a battle site, only to be discovered by Amazons. Diana, Queen of the Amazons, captures and kills Trevor, but Hal escapes. Hal calls Cyborg and tells him that the mission was a failure. Cyborg informs President Slade Wilson, who then approves General Eiling's plan to try to infiltrate Superman's territory. Barry travels to Wayne Manor, where he plans to get answers. He enters the Batcave, which has become desolate and filthy, with only bleak lights, small ammo stations, and a display case of a gun with a Joker playing card. Batman finds Barry and interrogates him. Barry refers to him as Bruce, which angers Batman. Barry then figures out that this Batman is actually Thomas Wayne, Bruce Wayne's father. He explains that they need to replicate the accident which gave Barry a connection to the Speed Force. At the same time, the USS Ravager infiltrates the waters off the coast of France, led by Commander John Stewart. The ship is then attacked by a giant crustacean creature that kills several of the soldiers on board. Hal, now in a fighter jet, leads his squad and fires at the beast. However, a ship arises from the water and sends out an EMP, which knocks out the jets. Hal just barely escapes his jet and lands in the water. Atlantean soldiers emerge from the ship and board the Ravager, killing almost all of the soldiers on board. The Atlantean commander King Orin boards the ship and holds down Commander Stewart. Then Superman, the High Councilor of the Soviet Regime, descends upon the ship. He interrogates Stewart, asking him what his goal was. Stewart refuses to talk, and Superman kills him, saying that they already have what they need from him. Back at Wayne Manor, using a lightning rod, an electric chair, and several chemicals, Barry and Batman attempt to replicate the accident. Eventually, lightning strikes the rod, which knocks over the chemicals, however the chemicals light Barry on fire and he is severely burned. Hal wakes up at the Resistance base after he was rescued by Eling's crew and brought back via a submarine. Hal explains that Superman intercepted the Ravager and killed all of the crew. President Wilson hears this, and leaves the room. In another room, he punches a wall, making a gigantic hole in it. The cuts on his hand heal in seconds, showing that he has regenerative abilities. He then walks over to a drawer and pulls out a gigantic sword with the word "Rose" written on it and vows veangeance upon both Superman and Queen Diana. Barry then has a fever dream in which he witnesses several events which occured in this world, as his memories are changing. He sees Kal-El's ship land in the Ukraine, and he sees Kal grow up in Soviet Russia and eventually become their leader. He sees Bruce Wayne as a child get shot in Crime Alley, and his mother Martha begins to laugh maniacally as she goes insane. He sees Superman greet President Slade, and he meets Slade's daughter, Rose, who Superman falls in love with. Years later, Superman also goes to Themyscira to make peace negotiations with Diana. Superman has brief affair with Diana, which Rose finds out about. Rose, who possesses strength and health regeneration like her father, attacks Diana the next day. However, Diana kills Rose by beheading her. This causes Superman to hate Diana and go to war with her. Barry then suddenly wakes up and says that they have to do the experiment again. They try the experiment a second time, this time securing the chemicals better. The lightning strikes, and the electric chair is almost unplugged, but Batman secures it, and there is an explosion. Barry regains his powers, and uses them to save Batman from falling to his death. Back in the Manor, Barry's skin has healed and he finds his Flash ring. He presses the button, but the Reverse-Flash suit comes out. Barry explains to Batman that Eobard possesses a negative variant of the Speed Force which allows him to travel through time much easier than he does. They both determine that Eobard must have changed something in the past to create this future. He uses his speed to change the colors of the suit back to the original Flash colors. TBC Cast *Nicholas Braun as Barry Allen/Flash- Barry Allen is a forensic scientist in Central City who witnessed the death of his mother when he was nine years old. After being struck by lightning, he gained a connection to the Speed Force, an extradimensional energy which allows him to run at incredible speeds. Recently, he has felt incredible guilt about his mother's death, and after almost two decades, he finally finds the answer to what happened. *Matt Letscher as Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash- Eobard Thawne is a sociopathic scientist from centuries in the future who has a deep hatred for Barry Allen. He has similar powers to Barry, as he possesses a negative variant of the Speed Force, which grants him the same abilities, but allows him to siphen his abilities from Barry. He is believed to be the one who created the new timestream. *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne/Batman- Thomas Wayne is a former doctor whose life went downhill after his young son Bruce was shot by a mugger. The death of his son caused his wife, Martha, to go insane, and she became a dangerous criminal known as the Joker. He fights crime in Gotham City as Batman, and eventually becomes a commander in Victor Stone's Resistance movement. *Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg- Victor Stone is a military operative and the face of the Resistance. He is a cyborg, as over half of his body has been replaced by robotic parts. He works with President Wilson and General Eiling in an attempt to stop the war betwen Superman and Diana. *Henry Cavill as Kal-El/Superman- Kal-El is a Kryptonian refugee who was sent to Earth by his father in the wake up his planet's destruction. Raised in the USSR, Kal eventually took power and became the High Councilor of the Soviet Regime. After making peace with the United States, he met a woman named Rose Wilson, who he fell in love with. After peace negotiations in Themyscira, Kal had a brief affair with Queen Diana, to the distress of Rose. After a confrontation, Diana killed Rose, which caused Kal to hate Diana and go to war with her. *Gal Gadot as Queen Diana- Diana is the Queen of the Amazons, a race of warrior women who live on the floating island Themyscira. Diana made peace negotiations with Superman and the Soviet Regime, and afterwards they had a brief affair. Rose, Kal's fiancée, found out about Kal's infidelity, and confronted Diana. This resulted in Diana murdering Rose, which caused Superman to hate Diana and go to war with her. *Stephen Lang as President Slade Wilson- Slade Wilson is a former Special Forces operative and the current President of the United States. He was the father of Rose Wilson, and hates both Superman and Diana for his daughter's death. *Clacy Brown as General Wade Eiling- Wade Eiling is the highest ranking General in the United States Army and the leading commander of the Resistance. *Armie Hammer as Hal Jordan- Hal Jordan is a fighter pilot in the Resistance who Barry quickly befriends. *Lance Gross as John Stewart- John Stewart is a high ranking military officer and a commander in the Resistance movement. *Holly Hunter as Nora Allen- Nora Allen is Barry's mother who was killed in the original timeline but is alive in the revised timeline. *Jason Momoa as King Orin- Orin is the King of Atlantis who allies himself with Superman. He leads his Atlantean forces as well as Superman's forces, who he grants Atlantean weaponry. *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor- Steve Trevor is a Resistance agent who is killed by Diana. *Jon Hamm as Bruce Wayne/Batman- Bruce Wayne appears at the very end of the film. Trivia *Rather than going with either Grant Gustin, who portrays Barry Allen on the CW show The Flash, or Ezra Miller, who portrays the character in the DC Extended Universe, the crew decided to go with Nicholas Braun who they believe provides a perfect merge of the other two live-action portrayals of the character. *Matt Letscher portrayed Eobard Thawne before in the CW show The Flash, albeit for only two episodes. Letscher's portrayal entailed Eobard in the past right after murdering Nora Allen. However, Eobard was primarily portrayed by Tom Cavanaugh, who used the alias Harrison Wells. It is later explained that Harrison Wells was a scientist, and after Eobard murdered Nora, he used a device to kill Wells and steal his appearance. *Along with Letscher, Clancy Brown reprised his role as General Eiling from the CW show The Flash. *Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Ray Fisher, Henry Cavill, Gal Gadot, and Jason Momoa all reprised their roles as Thomas Wayne, Kal-El/Superman, Victor Stone/Cyborg, Diana/Wonder Woman, and Orin/Aquaman from the canon DC Extended Universe.